Prayer for Taylor
by TheRealGalwayGirl
Summary: How do you live when your world is gone? When the New Directions are disbanded, Kitty Wilde is forced to remain at McKinley while all her friends leave her. Add a near constant stream of abuse from a bored Sue Sylvester, Kitty falls apart. Introspective, mostly canon look into the gap between seasons 5/6.


And just like that, they had lost Nationals. And just like that, the New Directions were no more. The seniors, the original members of the glee club, were gone. They had graduated and not looked back. Those left behind banded together. The cheerleader, the jock, the rebel, the princess and the tranny. Gods they sounded like the Breakfast Club, Kitty Wilde had once commented as they met up for lunch in the quad as they always did. They stuck together because no one else wanted them.

Mr. Schue had taken over Vocal Adrenaline, leaving McKinley behind. Kitty didn't blame him. It was good work, but she still missed her favourite teacher.

Joe Hart and Sugar Motta had eloped the previous year, as they'd all learned a few months after the fact. Happily engaged and living with Joe's family in Wisconsin, the two had been secretly dating for a while. They now attended school together at a small private academy where no one batted an eye at the two's relationship. They were so happy together. Al Motta had moved too, quickly proving that he had never been a member of the mafia, just insanely rich. Kitty was jealous. She wanted to have enough money to leave McKinley behind and move to NYC with Artie. But she didn't, and Principal Sylvester would never let her.

Unique Adams was the first of her friends to go. The senior had been requested by Caramel High to return to Vocal Adrenaline, and she went with a heavy heart. Kitty was jealous. She wanted to be with Mr. Schue in his glee club. But she couldn't, and Principal Sylvester would never let her.

Jake Puckerman was next. Kitty's ex was at McKinley one day and was gone forever the next. Ryder Lynn got a text a few days later, something about someone said something and legal things that none of them could really understand. They didn't even know where he was. Kitty was jealous. She wanted nothing more than to drop off the map and disappear. But she couldn't, and Principal Sylvester would never let her.

Then Marley Rose's mum got a new job out of state. Full time, and with decent pay. It was a dream come true for the Roses as she moved to beautiful Los Angeles and was invited to join the Amazonians at her new high school. Romy Mailhot was a kind leader, as Kitty learned. And their coach was a wonderful woman too. Kitty was jealous. She wanted to be in a glee club, something she never thought she'd desire. Kitty was jealous. She wanted to ask her parents to get new jobs so she could move away too. But she didn't, and Principal Sylvester would never let her.

And then Ryder had to leave. The two of them had spent two whole months together without the others. They'd spent lonely lunches together, shared classes and texted constantly. They were each other's support. They had dated, and leaned whole-heartedly on each other. Then one morning he walked up to her, his bag as full as the box in his hands telling her his Dad's company had been forced to transfer him. Ryder himself had only learned the evening before, and he cried as he told her. At least he was moving to LA, not Chicago as the company wanted, and he wasn't far from Marley even if they'd be attending different schools. Tears filled the cheerleader's eyes as she begged him to stay. To not leave her at McKinley by herself, or to even take her with him in his overstuffed box. He smiled sadly at her and put the box down to pull her into a hug, lifting her off the ground and holding her for several minutes as they cried together. He was devastated, at having to leave her and knowing he was leaving her for Marley. He wasn't cheating, but it did feel like it. Shrugging off his letterman, he gave it to her. "Wear it. And know you're not alone." She put it on, allowing his scent to wash over her. "I promise I'll always be there for you." And then Ryder walked away, whistling Marley's song. Outcasts. Kitty was devastated. She wanted to ask her parents to move. But she didn't, and Principal Sylvester would never let her.

And suddenly, just like that, Kitty Wilde was alone at William McKinley High School. The only member of New Directions left. She was promoted to head Cheerio a few days later, Bree Chapman having transferred out when Unique did. It was painful. It was like hell. It was like no one cared. And Kitty Wilde hated her life and what she'd become.

One of the younger Cheerios, a pretty sophomore girl named Hollie Wagner, had actually tried to befriend Kitty. Hollie was worried. She had noticed their captain never socialised with the other cheerleaders after all her friends had disappeared. Kitty had grown a habit of going home for lunch, rather than face the hordes of McKinley High's judgmental masses.

Then Hollie was transferred and none of the other cheerleaders dared to even properly speak to her.

Sitting in her Maths class, the old teacher pulled her aside and gave her a tissue. Kitty didn't even realise she had been crying.

"Principal Sylvester is torturing you," Mr. El Sharif's accent was thick, but the junior could hear the concern in his voice clearly. He'd promised to fight for her, that she didn't deserve this. Principal Sylvester tried to fire him for that, but fortunately the board was not willing to let a decorated mathematics teacher go from their teaching staff. Principal Sylvester might have been stubborn, but Mr. El Sharif grew up a Christian in Saudi Arabia. He was tough as nails and the woman knew he'd get to her before she even tried.

Other teachers had provided sympathy for her, working to make the head cheerleader's life a little more easier. A little more brighter. A little more, gleeful. Her French teacher had even tried to incorporate music into one of the assessment pieces, but Kitty had stopped singing long ago. She had no joy left, and singing resulted in painful memories.

Another teacher pulled her aside, commenting on Sue Sylvester's treatment of what was probably the Cheerio's best Captain since Seaoa Medančić in 2005. Kitty shrugged again. Maybe she was being tortured. A punishment for joining the glee club. For committing herself to something other than the Cheerios. She had once asked Quinn Fabray about it. The former captain, and one of the coach's favourites, promised to speak with the principal but even she was unable to sway her. She'd suggested Kitty herself transfer out. She'd even offered to house her in Connecticut for safety. Kitty almost said yes. But she didn't, and Principal Sylvester would never let her.

Blaine Anderson had agreed. The only alumni to keep regular contact, Kitty always looked forward to their Wednesday night calls. Sometimes he'd help her with her homework, sometimes they'd just talk for hours, sometimes Kitty would cry about how lonely she felt. Sometimes Artie would be there, but that was growing less and less frequent. He stopped caring about the emotional wreck that was his ex back in Lima. Blaine tried to cheer her up, but the cheerleader knew all the same. He had her talk to Brittany when she was in town, the same with Tina. But it didn't really help. He was a good leader, Kitty couldn't fault him for trying to keep the New Directions in constant communication, but it never worked. Joe and Sugar were always busy. Unique was working hard for her senior year, and a shot at Nationals. Marley was never there when she called. Jake was still unreachable. Not even Puckerman would tell her where he was. Ryder tried to always pick up the phone, calling back hours or even days later when he couldn't, but they were often short, and both felt terrible about it.

Everyone had missed her birthday. Her parents took her out for dinner, and showered her with gifts and promises. Only Blaine had called with a present. She'd received a short call from Ryder that evening, saying a present was on the way and he wished he could be there. Marley wasn't there, having just sent a text. Unique had called her the next day, apologising sincerely for missing the date. But Kitty had just smiled and waved her off, listening to her talk happily about Vocal Adrenaline and being with Mr. Schue. A package from Ryder and Marley arrived a few weeks later. A pretty heart charm bracelet engraved with a K and photo of Ryder and Marley with matching ones. It was sweet, but it felt kind of forced to the cheerleader. She clasped it on, and cried herself to sleep, her history homework laying forgotten on the desk. She heard nothing from Jake, and never would.

Spring break of her junior year came, and a phone call woke her up early one Tuesday morning. It was Blaine. Sitting at the airport in Columbus, with nowhere to go after having broken up with his boyfriend, Kurt. Kitty cursed the counter-tenor, but simply held Blaine close when she picked him up. He was a broken shell of the man he once was. He pulled her into a tight hug, picking her up off the ground in the same way everyone else had.

"What will you do now?" She asked as they got in her car.

"I called Sam, he's letting me stay with him. I don't really want to go back to my parents."

"Why not. Didn't they like you and Kurt getting engaged."

"I hate disappointing them." Came the simple answer, and Kitty stopped pushing. She knew that feeling.

She took him to Sam Evans's apartment, the blonde already waiting. She watched the two friends reunite, but withdrew into herself. Sam had come back to McKinley a month prior, working as an assistant coach for Beiste. She'd had to take over the boys' and girls' basketball and the girls' netball on top of her football duties and Beiste had needed the help. But Sam hardly spoke to Kitty. It wasn't like they'd become close during his senior year, but she thought it'd be clear to the blonde that she needed a friend. Yet Sam hardly spoke to her.

"Coffee tomorrow? My shout," Blaine asked, pulling the girl out of her thoughts.

She nodded, shooting a small smile his way as she got in her car and returned home.

The rest of her junior year and summer break passed in relative solitude. Kitty spent most of her summer in her room, completing extension work she'd gotten from her teachers. She researched university courses and majors, settling on a few dance and performance-based ones that'd land her in LA. She still met up with Blaine for coffee or lunch on Wednesdays. She still tried to communicate with the others, but she'd only physical saw Unique for the Caramel High graduation. Kitty was proud of her, and Unique proud of Kitty for staying strong despite the depressive disaster that was her junior year.

Then came her senior year. Rachel Berry was back at McKinley, hell-bent on restarting the glee club after she left Broadway for the train-wreck that is Hollywood. And of course, Rachel Berry had tried to convince the last member of the New Directions to re-join. But Kitty was scared. She wanted to re-join and to sing and dance and to be in the choir room again. But she didn't, because she was scared Principal Sylvester would ruin it, and make her life worse. Then Homecoming came. And all the alumni of glee club were back to help Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. Well, all the ones she didn't know. None of her friends came. The Unholy Trinity and Artie tried to recruit her cheerleaders to the New Directions, but she knew they'd never join. Not after having seen the way Sue treated Kitty. The head cheerleader cussed the four of them out, giving a spiel worthy of Sue Sylvester, because she knew anything less would be disastrous for her. The captain had also tried to talk Mason and Madison McCarthy out of it, not wanting the twins to suffer like her. They didn't listen. And they survived. For now. The twins tried to get her to come back too, but she swore she'd never go back. She couldn't let them get taken from her too.

Kitty found herself alone in the choir room after cheer practice. It was empty of computers now. Rachel and Kurt had worked hard to restore it back to its former state. Kitty couldn't help but smile fondly as she remembered the times spent in there. She could almost hear the songs, the laughter, the memories. She half expected to see Mr. Schue walk in ready to teach. A tear ran down her cheek as she quietly hummed, "leave my door open just a crack. So please take me away from here." The song she sang at Finn's funeral, and the song she sang when glee was over. Fireflies. The senior left, moving quickly as she raced home. Sighing she pulled out her large amount of homework. Having no friends gave her a lot of time to study, so it was no surprise Kitty was getting top marks and was even in line to become valedictorian. The thought of escape made her work harder. She was on track to make it into her dream course at UCLA. She had eagerly told Marley that, but the brunette who had once been like a sister had taken over a month to reply. Kitty tried not to take it personally, but it still hurt all the same. Her phone rang, the caller ID informing her it was Unique. They chatted all night.

"You're not in the New Directions?" Blaine asked during one of their Wednesday coffee dates.

"I'm busy," she retorted angrily, regretting it almost instantly.

"You're scared," Blaine corrected, "of what Sue can do.

Kitty glared at him over her chocolate waffle sundae, "aren't you."

"Not anymore. I know, something of what you're going through. Not really, but. She tried to do the same to me." Right. That whole feud debacle in her sophomore year. The glee clubbers were too busy trying to work out Finn and Mr. Schue's problems that they'd forgotten their lead soloist was being headhunted by the cheer coach. Like Kitty was now.

"She hates us." The senior nodded in quiet agreement.

"Come back to glee club. I swear **_I_** will protect you." He promised, and hope filled Kitty's heart. Blaine hadn't left her before, so why would he now. Maybe he'd help her make it feel the same again.

"No."

Blaine smiled softly, "I can accept that. Anyway, what courses are you looking at?" They never returned to the topic of the glee club.

Watching the Warblers in the auditorium, Kitty realised Blaine and his ex were missing. And while she could only guess as to where, she knew who was to blame. Her confidence escaped her the moment she stepped foot into the office that afternoon, but Kitty squared herself and tossed her uniform onto Principal Sylvester's desk. She wore a faded t-shirt and leggings, feeling the same way she did after she gave Tina her prom dress in sophomore year.

The woman rose an eyebrow at her cheer captain, "put it back on Kitty."

"No. Not until you leave Blaine and Kurt alone."

"Put it back on Kitty, you are powerless here." Powerless. That's how she'd spent the past year and more. Powerless as she watched her friends leave her. Powerless as she forced to become Sue Sylvester's puppet. Powerless as she turned into someone she didn't want to be. But not anymore.

"No. I'm done being your puppet. Being your scapegoat. Being tortured by you. Leave Blaine alone."

Principal Sylvester eyed the girl, "put it back on Kitty. I'll tone it down."

"You'll stop it!" She demanded, adding with a slight plea, "torture me instead if you must but leave Blaine alone."

"Fine, now put it back on." Kitty sighed quietly and changed back into it. The polyester uniform she once loved felt like a cage.

She walked back to her locker when a stinging sensation blinded her senses. Two cheerleaders walked up to her with empty slushie cups.

"Sorry, but Coach Sylvester ordered us," one apologised, leading Kitty back to the bathroom.

"Do you have a spare uniform? I have one if you need it," the other offered.

Kitty shook her head, sending them away. She wouldn't let Sue hurt them too. Slipping back into her faded t-shirt and yoga pants she grabbed a spare uniform from the locker room. Then she decided, she had had enough. Things might be different now, but Kitty had had enough. Things could get worse, but Kitty Wilde had had enough. Not caring about the abuse she'd suffer, Kitty found Rachel. And Kitty Wilde re-joined the New Directions. She bribed Becky for Sue's passwords and picked the songs most likely to make that woman's skin crawl. She re-joined the New Directions, and led them to a fake victory. She re-joined the New Directions, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let Sue Sylvester win this time.

"I thought you said you'd never join glee club again?" Madison asked as Kitty strode into the choir room for rehearsals.

"Well someone has to stop you from marrying your brother," the cheerleader retorted sharply as the twins gaped at her. Kitty hid a smirk. It felt surprisingly good to be back.

It was strange how comfortable… how normal, it felt to Kitty to have Blaine in the choir room again once the Warblers had combined with the New Directions. It made her feel like she was still in her sophomore year, and he and Sam were seniors about to lead the glee clubbers all into some terrible eighties hit pop song that their parents would listen to. But she was the senior now, and Blaine was a teacher and New Directions weren't _her_ New Directions. They were all different.

She smiled when he greeted her, allowing him to lift her off the ground in that way everyone did when they hugged her. She hadn't had one of those hugs since Blaine had returned to Lima, and before that from when Ryder was forced to leave her behind. She never told anyone that they were her favourite. Kitty watched as Jane freaked out at his and the Warblers' arrival, then calm almost instantly as Blaine greeted her warmly.

"Jane! How are you?"

The doe-eyed girl raced forward to hug him, "I've been great Mr. Anderson." Kitty noted he didn't lift her off the ground as he hugged her.

Blaine looked ridiculous as a teacher, somehow pulling off the tweed-jacket and pants look that made her want to laugh every time Kitty saw him. It was a far cry from the polos of his senior year. She missed those polos. But not the bowties.

Kitty shook with rage as the Head Warbler ranted about how he and the other Warblers had lost everything in that fire. He knew nothing, and she was getting tired of his voice.

"Really, you don't know what that's like!" He complained to Blaine.

Kitty had heard enough, "I don't know what it's like? Oh, sweetie you have no idea," She channelled her inner Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, her voice soft and sweet, but still just as threatening as she took a step towards the Head Warbler. Blaine tried to stop her, but even he knew it was too late.

"Now listen here, discount Ricky Astley, you say I don't know what it's like to lose everything, because I know it better than you." He balked at her, adding fuel to Kitty's fire that consumed all one point five seven of her. "When I was a sophomore, the only way we could keep our club was to come first. At Nationals for fuck's sake. So, we trained our asses off. We drilled routines until our feet bled, sang until we were throats were hoarse, we kept going until there was nothing left. We survived the death of one of our coaches and the loss of three members. And we. Came. In. Second. And yes monkey face, that wasn't enough. I had to watch the seniors graduates and leave. I had to stay here in this cursed hell-hole while each and every one of my friends was transferred out. I had to stay here with everyone else at this god-forsaken school too scared to even try to befriend me. So, don't talk to me about losing everything, until you've had that cheap poly-blend blazer ripped off your back, had every single one of your friends disappear and the only friend you have left is the coach responsible for making your life a living hell. Maybe then we can talk. Or not, because I don't like you."

Kitty rarely spoke about her junior year, or about the abuse she'd suffered at the hands of Principal Sylvester. But at that moment, the rest of the New Directions understood her hesitancy at joining, her reasoning for trying to talk the twins out of it, and why she was now hell-bent on bringing it back.

And may the Lord help the person who stood in Kitty Wilde's way.

It was getting colder as winter approached, and Myron frowned at Kitty as they entered the Choir Room. "Why are you wearing a letterman. Don't you have a Cheerios jacket?" She'd chosen to wear Ryder's letterman, the jacket still smelling vaguely of the taller boy after she'd failed to get any sleep the night before.

"Shove it pipsqueak," the cheerleader retorted, not in the mood for dealing with the annoying Jewish boy.

Madison frowned. "It's you're ex's, right?" It was not unusual for Cheerios to swap out their jackets for that of their boyfriends. The thick lettermans' cosy on the smaller cheerleaders.

"You could say that." Kitty nodded, not wanting to explain how she'd ended up with Ryder's letterman. It was a story for another time.

Jane was in tears. The Head Warbler was being as demanding as always, and the wannabe Warbler turned proud member of the New Directions had tried to fight back.

"This isn't Dalton, Skylar!" She had screamed, "this isn't your school. Do your damn scales elsewhere if you hate ours!"

The Head Warbler had failed miserably at his so-called diplomacy, but Jane quickly became hysterical, screaming that McKinley wasn't Dalton and that they should stop trying to make it that.

"Jane?" Kitty had offered to find the girl after she ran off, Blaine nodding approval as she followed the distraught girl to the bathroom down the hall.

Wild sobs could be heard from inside one of the stalls. Knocking sharply, the senior got Jane to open up. She was huddled on the seat, lid down and knees drawn up to her chest.

"They can't just come here and pretend its's Dalton. I ran away from Dalton!" She sobbed loudly.

Kitty suppressed a sigh and sat down on the tiled floor. She hoped it was clean. "McKinley isn't Dalton," the cheerleader reassured her, "and the New Directions are not the Warblers."

"Look, Jane. I've heard so many stories about the New Directions and experienced many, many more. And let me tell you, this glee club. It's ours," she comforted. "I don't think there has ever been a show choir that's been broken and trampled on as much as the New Directions. But we keep coming back. They lost Regionals in 2010, but got another year. They came twelfth at Nationals in 2011, then came first in 2012. We were disbanded in 2013, and that glee club was destroyed. And this time, it will be ours. Cause this is our glee club, we built it. Not Rachel or Kurt nor the Warblers, but us. They've built their own, and we're building ours now. And I agree, I'm not letting some overprivileged poly-blend jackasses tell us how to do it. I don't care what Blaine says. This is our glee club. And we will build it ourselves."

Jane looked up at her with wide, unblinking eyes, "really?"

Kitty nodded, "we'll build this glee club, and it will be ours. And it will be our family. That's the story of the New Directions." She helped Jane wash her face, and they returned to the choir room to continue rehearsals.

"You went to school with Mr. Anderson and Mr. Evans, right?" Madison asked after rehearsal, and it made Kitty Wilde sound like an old grandmother. "What were they like?" Genuine curiosity filled the girl's eyes as the other members turned to her, anticipating a good tale or two.

The senior cheerleader laughed softly, "well. Sam grew his hair out during his senior year. I was still a sophomore at the time. And oh Good Lord above it was terrible. Like, when I first met him, I thought he was a surfer, that what his hair was like. Then he let it go darker and he just kept growing it into this ridiculously, butt ugly ponytail. It was hideous. I think Santana cut it off him in his sleep or something. It was just so bad," she laughed again, pulling up a picture on her phone to show them.

"And don't get me started on Blaine. He used to always wear polos. Like, always. Mr. Schue would say, t-shirts for this performance, and he'd wear a flipping polo. He even had two the exact same, the only difference was the number of stripes on the collar. But that was nowhere near as bad as his obsession with sweater vests and bowties. We'd stage an intervention every other week over the bow-ties, or the vests or his "gel-met" as we used to call it." The glee clubbers laughed with her as she told them more. What she didn't tell them was that she loved his polos. They were a far better look on the handsome young man than his current tweed-jacket professor look. She missed those polos, because they were as familiar to her as Unique's scarves, or Jake and Ryder's letterman jackets, or Joe's dreads, or her even own cheerleading uniform. She loved pressing her nose into the polos as he hugged her, letting his scent wash over her and remind her she was not alone. Like she did with Ryder's letterman on lonely nights when she couldn't sleep.

"What about other members?" Spencer asked, still laughing over Sam's ponytail, "Mr. Evans told me about some dude named Finn, there had to others. What about them?"

Kitty faltered at the mention of Finn. She still missed him. She could only imagine what glee would be like now if he were here. Hell, if he'd been the one to ask her back, she would have said yes in a heartbeat. But he wasn't, Rachel was, and these strangers were asking her about the family she'd lost long ago.

"Kitty?" Roderick asked, pulling the girl out of her thoughts.

"They were great." She nodded, swallowing thickly, and told them her stories of Tina and Brittany, touching on Artie but not mentioning she dated him. She told them second-hand stories about Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, and Mike Chang and even that Irish kid that sometimes haunts Artie's dreams. She talked about some of the lessons Mr. Schue taught them, some of the numbers they did, and some of the good times shared. She mentioned Joe and Sugar, if only briefly. But the senior didn't dare touch on Unique, or Jake or Ryder or Marley. She still couldn't talk about her closest friends. Not with these strangers.

They asked her more, and Kitty slowly lift the lid off all the repressed memories. She smiled, remembering the song after they shot the Men of McKinley calendar, the one she had danced with Blaine in. And the one he kept singing to her.

_Embrace the past and you can live for now_

_And I will give the world to you_

The New Directions had won Nationals, and while everyone else celebrated, Kitty couldn't help but cry. They had won Nationals, but it was too late for her. They had won Nationals, but for the wrong people. They had won, and Kitty Wilde could only wish it had happened sooner.

"Kit-Kat?" A shy, but familiar voice asked. Kitty looked up from her hiding spot in the empty dressing room to see Marley Rose, still dressed in her Amazonian costume. The girls scrambled to hug each other. Sinking to the floor, they didn't let go until more voices interrupted them. Unique had arrived with Joe and Sugar, and Kitty's tears had turned from those of sadness to those of pure and unbridled joy. And then Ryder appeared with Jake, and Kitty couldn't let go of her ex.

"What are you all doing here?" Kitty cried happily.

Unique placed a hand on the cheerleader's shoulder, "Marley told us the New Directions were performing at Nationals and made sure we hauled our sweet asses out here to see you. And girl you all were on fire up there tonight. Now tell me who that fine, tall white boy was that danced with you. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you. Honey, you need to date him stat."

Wiping at her tears, Kitty hugged her friends and ignored Unique. "I just wish it was with you guys. That we still had time together." Sugar pulled the blonde into a hug, squeezing her tight.

"Marls did you not tell her or something?" Ryder looked at his girlfriend.

Marley shrugged, "I thought you guys would tell Kit-Kat. It's your news."

"Tell me what?" Kitty eyed her friends.

"We're all in LA now!" Sugar hugged her enthusiastically, "Joe and I have a cute apartment, and we're getting married in September and y'all gonna all my bridesmaids!"

Kitty grinned widely and allowed her friends to take her back to the New Directions' dressing room. The looks on Mr. Schue and Blaine's faces when they saw her surrounded by the others was worth a million of those gravity-defying hugs.

The New Direction-Warbler supergroup watched from the edges of the room as their coaches were embraced by their competitors and Kitty.

Someone coughed, "umm, Mr. Schue? Mr. Anderson?" Myron had his hand rose awkwardly in the air.

"Mr. Anderson!" Sugar squealed at Blaine, her laughter touching her eyes and crinkling her nose adorably. He shrugged, smiling back sheepishly.

Will smiled at the bubbly girl before turning to the super choir, "guys, meet your predecessors. That's Joe and Sugar Hart, you know Kitty, the Amazonian is Marley Rose, the Foo-fa-Fighter is Ryder Lynn, the former Vocal Adrenaline soloist is Unique Adams and this is Jake Puckerman." Mr. Schue wrapped an arm around the taller teen. He'd had grown so much. They all had. Will hated that he had missed watching that. Watching Joe and Sugar love each other the way they did. Watching Unique love herself. Watching Jake mature, Ryder grow, Marley open up and Kitty learn to trust again.

"Guys, this is the New Direction-Warbler super show choir," Blaine introduced to the mismatched group of competitors.

"What happened to Dalton?" Joe asked, concern filling his brown eyes.

"Burnt down in a fire. They're still rebuilding it, so the New Directions are housing the Warblers until then." Rachel explained.

Marley smiled happily, "that's really nice of you guys. And thank you all, for looking out for Kit-Kat when we couldn't."

Mr. Schue clapped his hands together at all the sentiment, "this call for a show circle, everyone in." Their teacher led them in as they all squeezed in.

"Amazing!" They all cheered. And for once, Kitty Wilde truly felt amazing.

**AN: **The title of this story comes from a Michael W. Smith song which I highly recommend listening to. It comes from when it was originally from Blaine's perspective, but I liked the title so it stayed. So, this is my head canon of Kitty's story across the season 5/6 gap, as inspired by Tumblr (check me out on there too, same name and I'll shut up now) and also my head canon of what happened to the season 4 newbies as well as Joe and Sugar. I ship them so hard it's actually ridiculous.


End file.
